


Concerts

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Concerts, Cuddling, Fluff, Other, i love him asdfgjkl;, ryuji's so lovestruck, ryuji/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Ryuji takes you to your first concert.





	Concerts

Everything is fairly still on Shujin Academy’s rooftop. It’s the middle of August, but the air on the roof is cool, gently whipping against your face. Currently, your head is laying on Ryuji’s shoulder as he plays with your hair idly, running his fingers through it.

“Oh, (Y/N)! Our favorites are coming to town next month!” 

You perk up, looking up at the bleach blonde as he happily delivers the news. “Really?” 

“Uh-huh! Wanna go see ‘em live with me?” He asks, excitement lacing his tone.  

You nod. “Yeah! What’re concerts like? I’ve never been to one,” 

That makes him stop short, looking at you with wide eyes. “What d’ya mean, you’ve never been to a concert?!” 

You flush, smiling sheepishly. “I’ve just never got around to going to one. Are they fun?” 

Ryuji nods, grinning. “Loads! I’m takin’ ya to one, and that’s that.” 

You frown. “I’d hate to impose on you like that…” 

He waves it off. “It’s not imposin’ if it makes you happy. I like seein’ ya happy.” 

With an embarrassed smile, you take his hand. “Let’s do it then!”

* * *

 

After your little date on the rooftop, you both walk around Shibuya for a bit, talking and joking. Your heart flutters when he brings up the concert - partially because it’s a date and partially because it’s going to be your first concert, and it’ll be just the two of you. He takes you home, and true to his word, a month later you’re walking hand-in-hand down the streets. 

Neither of you care about what everyone thinks, if they think anything at all. 

You’re not sure. 

The paper of the ticket is smooth and delicate in your other hand, and Ryuji’s body is warm next to yours, a fact that you don’t mind. It combats the cool summer evening. 

You both arrive at the venue and the vendor does his thing with the tickets - you’re not paying attention, giddy with excitement as you try to look into the venue. 

Ryuji laughs at you, and you look over at him for a brief moment, pouting, before the line starts moving. You both make your way to the front; having good tickets. 

Ryuji’s hand is intertwined with yours, and you’re bouncing on the balls of your feet as you wait for the concert to start. He’s smiling over at you fondly; a little sad when you release his hand to grab your phone, but when you start snapping pictures of him and, well, generally everything, he grins again. 

Soon enough, the concert’s starting - and as the lights flare to life and the music starts, you grab Ryuji’s hand, staring in awe. You don’t see it, but his eyes are on you the entire time, basking in the sight of you this in awe and excited. He’s never really seen it - but he’s loving it. 

It makes you look stunning. 

At one point; your eyes stray from the concert over to him; only to find that he’s staring at you intently. You smile at him and his face turns to the color of a cherry. Laughing, you lean over and plant a lingering kiss on his lips, turning away and back to the concert as he tugs you to his side and you both sing along to the music. 

* * *

 

You buy dinner, insisting that this is is the only way you can get back at him for paying for the tickets - it did make you feel a little bad to have someone spend that much on you and not pay them back. 

At the end of the night, you both head back to your house, staying the night together. Nothing happens - but you do fall asleep next to him. 

Before you do, though, you have to thank him. Currently, you’re wrapped in his embrace, head against his chest. 

“Thank you for tonight,” you hum, smiling. 

The only response you get is a snore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji's a nerd; i love him.   
> Based off of a post from my persona 5 imagines blog on tumblr; rosesandpersona5imagines  
> go leave me some requests maybe??   
> as always, please leave a comment, it helps motivate me a lot more than you'd think!


End file.
